Stranded
by NightFuryNinja1999
Summary: Three huge HTTYD fans get stranded on Berk after their boat crashes, and while finding their way back, they not only join the dragon Riders of Berk, fangirl over the ridiculous amounts of HiccStrid and also over the ridiculously good-looking new Chief of Berk, but they also discover how the first (and second, to an extent) movie was really created. Set after HTTYD2. HiccStrid.
1. 1-Prologue-The Three Amigos

**Chapter 1 - Prologue - The Three Amigos**

**Hey there everyone, NFN here, and with yet another new story! I know, I know, but I JUST HAD to write it!  
**

**It is basically about an OC based on myself, and my two good Aussie friends from FF, Cloudjumper Kat and crayfoxqueen (aka Kit) getting stranded on Berk, and while finding a way back, we basically join the Dragon Riders on their missions (we get our own dragons!) and the rest of the time we're fangirling about the HiccStrid! And a certain new Chief of Berk...*smiles dreamily***

**Also, if you want to be included later on in the story, all you have to do is give me a shout, and I'll send you a quick form to fill in about your character's appearance and stuff. Just as a side note, there is a 3-person limit on this and so it is first come, first serve.  
**

**Finally, this story is being written as approved by Cloudjumper Kat and crazyfoxqueen.**

**Set after HTTYD2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The blazing sun shone down on Sydney. At the world-famous harbour, three girls boarded a sleek, brand-new white speedboat. The first girl was short (around 5'3"), slim, English, slightly tanned and with long-ish dark blonde hair in a French plait down her back, and also was the smartest of the three. She had turquoise eyes, with long, mascara-d lashes, framed by metallic blue rectangular Gucci glasses. She wore a loose fitting turquoise off-the-shoulder top with fitted denim studded shorts. She also had beige flat sandals with white crystalled straps. In her ears she had studs in the shape of the Strike class symbol with emeralds for eyes. Around her slim neck she wore a pendant in the shape of a Night Fury, a ring in the shape of a Night Fury, with embedded emerald eyes, curling to halfway up her right ring finger, and a sky blue Sekonda watch on her left wrist. Finally around her left ankle wound a slim, cyan braided anklet. This was Summer, the sixteen-year-old eldest daughter of one of the richest families in the UK.

The two girls following Summer were both taller than her. The first, was taller than Summer at 5'9", with very golden blonde hair in a fishtail braid over her left shoulder, and also had a section of hair falling over her left eye. The eye that was visible was azure blue, and her skin was a little more tanned than Summer's. She wore fitted black three-quarter length jeans, a loose fitting aqua top rather like Summers, and black leather riding boots. In her ears she had studs in the shape of the Sharp class symbol, with amber crystals for eyes. She also wore a shark tooth pendant. This was Kat, a fourteen-year-old Australian native and a good friend of Summer's.

The last girl was in the middle in terms of height, at around 5'6", with long, frizzy golden strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail, bright green eyes, over the left of which was a faint scar, and fair skin with freckles. She wore black high waisted fitted jeans, a blue and white shirt that was loosely tucked into the jeans, and black high-tops. Around her neck was not only a shark tooth pendant like Kat's but also a pair of headphones with fox ears. She also had, like Kat, Sharp class symbol stud earrings with amber crystal eyes. This was Kit, another fourteen-year-old Australian native, Kat's best friend and another good friend of Summer's.

Summer had flown over from the UK to Australia to meet her two friends, and Summer's rich dad had paid for her to learn to drive speedboats especially. The sleek white speedboat was Summer's, her dad having bought that for her too. "Summer, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kat asked, slightly worried.

Summer smiled, showing her perfect almost-white teeth, and said, "Sure. Dad didn't pay for me to learn to drive speedboats for nothing." her English accent contrasted with her friend's Australian one.

"Yeah, Summer, I'm trusting you with my life so don't you dare mess up!" Kit mock-threatened, putting Summer in a loose headlock.

"Okay, okay!" Summer laughed, lifting Kit's arm off her.

Once they were all seated inside the boat, Summer started the engine and pressed the acceleration, for the boat to go speeding forward at 40 miles per hour (64 kilometers per hour). Her friends were taken by surprise and all three girls screamed.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Kat yelled in sheer excitement, putting both her arms out and grinning as the boat sped along.

Once the initial burst of speed was over, Kit turned to her friend and rolled her eyes. "You had to, didn't you Kat, you just HAD to."

"Any chance to quote my future husband." Kat sighed dreamily.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find he's MY future husband." Summer stated without turning round, keeping her eyes firmly ahead.

"Since when was he YOUR future husband?" Kat asked, annoyed.

"Since HTTYD2 came out..." Summer sighed dreamily, momentarily losing concentration but snapping out of it immediately.

"Oh shut up you two, he's MY future husband." Kit interrupted, and Summer and Kat shut up. Neither of them dared to annoy Kit. Then Kit added, "But unfortunately, he is both off the market and fictional, as much as I hate to say it."

"I know, Kit, why do you have to crush my dreams like that?" Summer asked, laughing but still not turning round.

"Because that's what I do." Kit laughed.

In response, Summer turned the wheel sharply to the right and the boat followed suit. Both Kit and Kat screamed. "Summer! Don't do that!" Kit yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Summer said but as she had her back to Kit and Kat they couldn't see her grin. She then turned the wheel sharply to the left, and the same thing happened. Both Kit and Kat screamed and this time it was Kat that said, "No seriously, Summer, stop it." in a more serious tone.

"Okay, okay." Summer sounded slightly exasperated, and she slowly turned the wheel so the boat was going straight ahead again.

"How about a song?" Summer asked, and all three knew exactly which song this would be. So, as they had sung it many times, they all did a solo each, then all joined in at the chorus. They all clicked their fingers to a rhythm as they sang. (_Italic - Summer, _**_Bold - Kat, _**_Underlined - Kit, **Bold and underlined - all**_)

_I have a dream_  
_ You are there_  
_ High above the clouds somewhere_  
_ Rain is falling from the sky_  
_ But it never touches you_  
_ You're way up high_

**_ No more worries_**  
**_ No more fears_**  
**_ You have made them disappear_**  
**_ Sadness tried to steal the show_**  
**_ But now it feels like many years ago_**

_ And I_  
_ I will be with you every step **(Hey! Hey!)**_  
_ Tonight_  
_ I found a friend in you_ (she gestured to Kat and Summer)  
_ And I'll keep you close forever_

**_ Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)_**  
**_ Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)_**  
**_ Where you can be_**  
**_ Whoever you want to be_**  
**_ Come fly with me_**

They all laughed as they finished the first part of the song; it was their joint favourite song of all time.

"I can just see him singing that..." Kat's voice had gone all dreamy again.

"I know, it suits him so well! He's so gorgeous..." Kit had the same tone. Summer said nothing.

"Those forest green eyes..." Kat started, still with the dreamy tone.

"Guys..." Summer interrupted, sounding panicked, but got ignored.

"The messy auburn hair..." Kit continued from what Kat had said in the same dreamy tone.

"Guys!" Summer repeated.

"What?" Kit and Kat said simultaeneously.

"I've lost control of the boat. The wheel's stuck. We're about to hit a rock!" Summer was really panicking now. She'd lost concentration when they'd started singing, and they'd gone way off the coast, and now they were going to hit a large grey rock.

All three girls braced themselves for the impact, but it was no good. The boat slammed into the rock and all three were knocked out. Summer's head was thrown forwards onto the dashboard, and Kit and Kat were thrown into the seat in front of them, also hitting their heads and knocking them out. For all three girls everything went black...

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, it's not really HTTYD as such but the next chapter will be! **

**Just for the record, my OC may be from a rich family but I am not!**

**Peace out!**

**-NFN1999**


	2. 2-Forest Green Eyes

**Chapter 2 - Forest Green Eyes  
**

**Just thought I'd upload this as well so there's some HTTYD content! Again if you want to be written in anywhere, all you gotta do is give me a shout! Remember, there's a three person limit, so first come, first serve.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

About two days later, Summer was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, and with her bleary vision she could see she was in some sort of large wooden hut. She was also on a bed made of wooden planks with a thin sheet over her. She lifted her head, and after feeling a rush of pain, realized she was still in the same clothes she had been before. She also saw Kit and Kat, also still in the same clothes they were before, lying on two identical beds next to her. They were still out cold. Then Summer comprehended where she was. Surely not?

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the _step, clunk, step, clunk_ of the very person they were talking about before they crashed. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of the Hooligans of Berk, with his messy auburn hair, chiseled jawline, red Chief's cape, flight suit and metal leg, strode into the room with a powerful presence he'd never had before. Summer almost fainted again.

"Good, you're awake." he said in that voice she loved so much, kneeling beside her bed.

"Hi..." was all Summer could think of to say.

He then introduced himself, and all of Summer's Christmases and birthdays seemed to have come at once as she gazed into those gorgeous forest green eyes...

He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody in?" in a jokey but sarcastic tone of voice.

Summer shook her head to snap herself out of it. "Yes. Sorry. I've only just woken up. My name's Summer."

As she said this she heard Kat wake up next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to see that her so-called 'future husband' was in the room, and he was kneeling next to the bed that Summer was in. She immediately started fangirling silently; i.e. waving her arms around next to her face and muffled squealing. He turned round towards the sound, now facing her. She saw this, stopped fangirling with great difficulty, took a deep breath, exhaled then said, "What a nice way to wake up." Summer promptly cracked up laughing and Hiccup just smiled, albeit slightly awkwardly.

Kat noticed Summer was practically crying with laughter, and realized what she'd just said. "Oh Gods, did I say that out loud?" she asked, embarrassed, directing her question at nobody in particular, and Summer nodded through her laughter. She was now laughing so much her laughter was silent, but the tears of laughter were streaming down her face. She took uneven breaths as she tried to control her laughter, waking Kit, who, again, saw the face of the very person she'd been crushing on for years and her eyes widened and a ridiculous grin broke across her face and she began fangirling silently, while he was facing her! Kat saw this and joined in with Summer's laughter, and Kit decided to laugh along.

Soon all three girls were laughing their heads off, and Hiccup was rather confused to say the least. "Come out when you're ready." he said quickly but in a friendly sort of tone, and then took his dignified leave, wanting to get out of this room and away from these crazy girls. Gods, Astrid was going to kill him; he'd just rescued three girls who strangely had a huge crush on him!

* * *

When he'd left the room, and they'd watched the last corner of his red Chief's cape disappear around the doorway, all three girls looked at each other and squealed in unison.

"We're..." Summer started.

"On..." Kit continued.

"Berk!" Kat finished. "How in Thor's name did we get here?"

"I think I know." Summer said with a smile. "Our knight in shining armor." she gazed dreamily out of the doorway in the direction he'd just left.

"My hero..." Kat sounded dreamy now.

"He saved our lives!" Kit finally comprehended.

"Yes, but now I bet he wishes he hadn't!" Summer laughed, she'd seen his expression.

"Guys, you know what this means, right?" Kat asked slowly.

Summer and Kit nodded, and then in unison, all three girls squealed, "HICCSTRID!"

They all took a while to calm down after that, but when they did eventually calm down, Summer looked towards the far window to see their 'hero' mounting Toothless and taking off with great speed. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**I know it's rather short, but still, I liked it. Find out how they get on and how they finally realize that they do need to go back home. **

**Please review!**

**-NFN1999**


	3. 3-Two More Fangirls

**Chapter 3 - Two More Fangirls  
**

**Hellooo everyone! I know this has been a long time coming, I'm really sorry I've just had so much on! I have my three people in the story! Yay! Two of them will be written into this chapter. Review responses:  
**

**Cloudjumper Kat - Thank you so much glad you approve ;) and I know, I know, there will be HiccStrid I promise! And there is two other fangirls who want to join our *coughs* *gorgeousadventure*. You already know who that is.**

**crazyfoxqueen - Aww, thanks! I'm glad you approve too! ;) Thanks so much for writing part of this chapter, you are a livesaver!  
**

**Dragonchick101 - I know, I was cracking up writing it! You're in this chapter!**

**DoctorToothless18 - Yes, it is, that is why I'm writing the story, and yes he does have lots of fans *smiles dreamily***

**LissanFuryEye - Yes I know! And you will come into this chapter as well! =)**

**Guest - Tootiedan I know that's you. And you're not funny.**

**Baby Toothless - You're in luck, there is HiccStrid in this chapter!**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I guess we'd better go explore." Summer stated after the three girls had calmed down from their fangirling session.

"YES!" Kit and Kat squealed at the same time. Just as the three girls were getting up to find a way down from Gothi's hut on the mountain, Toothless landed back outside. All three of the girls swooned as their ultimate crush removed his helmet and shook his hair out of his eyes. They were soon wondering what was going on though, because he'd brought with him two people. Two teenage girls to be exact. Toothless had carried them in his claws and they were out cold. "Quick, we need to get these girls inside." he seemed panicked.

The three teenagers sprung into action and held the door open for him as he walked in carrying these girls one at a time. Summer knelt on the floor between the beds where the two girls had been put. "Hang on a second..." she muttered.

"Do you know them?" Kat inquired.

"Yes, yes I do." Summer continued to mutter as the girl on her left began to stir. She had long auburn hair reaching past her shoulders and starting down her back, and a fringe swept over her left eye. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be piercing bright blue. Just behind her long auburn hair you could see she had Strike class studs much like Summer's. She was slim and around the same height as Summer, 5 foot 3 inches, which was embarrassing for Summer because this girl was 13. She was in a full black outfit - a pair of skinny black jeans and a black top with split sleeves at the top, so there were thick straps over her shoulders and also straps reaching around her arm just below her shoulder. She also wore black fingerless gloves with Night Fury eyes on them, and black Doc Martens. Summer recognized her the moment she opened her eyes. Destiny. Summer had met her two years ago at a sci-fi convention in London and they'd been friends ever since. "Summer?" she asked, looking around bleary-eyed. When she spoke you could tell she had a slight Scottish accent.

"Destiny!" Summer squealed and as her friend sat up she gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know! I wanted to meet up with you, but your dad said you were in Australia. So my parents and I went on a bit of a spontaneous holiday, we needed one anyway. Where even am I?" she looked around her and her expression changed to excited. "Am I...?" she started.

"On Berk? In Gothi's hut? Yes." Kat finished. Destiny looked slightly confused with her excitement as she noticed Kit and Kat stood behind Summer.

"Oh, sorry. Destiny, these are Kit and Kat. Kit and Kat, this is Destiny, my friend from the UK." she gestured to her various friends to introduce them.

"Are you guys fangirls too?" Destiny asked, excited.

"Hell yeah!" both said at the same time.

"OMIGOSH this is amazing! I'm actually on Berk? No jokes?" Destiny was getting overexcited now.

"Yep." came a voice from the doorway. Destiny squealed and Summer, Kit and Kat knew that voice. They turned to see Hiccup leaning against the doorframe watching them. "If you ladies need me, I'll be around." he continued with a quick wink before walking out of the doorway and leaping onto Toothless who sped back down to the village. He'd decided that playing to the fact that these girls loved him was the best thing to do, because then when Astrid came into the picture, they would realize they can't have him. It was foolproof!

When he'd left, Summer, Kit and Kat squealed. "Oh. My. Gods. Did he just wink at us?" Kit asked, waving her hands by her face like a mad person.

"I think he did." Summer finished and all three girls swooned. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you ALL have a crush on him?"

"Yes!" Kat squealed and she, Kit and Summer started jumping up and down squealing and giggling like mad people.

"Oh _wow_. He is _kinda _cute, I'll admit, but you guys are just..."

"Mad about the boy?" Summer finished. They all laughed.

"Yes. Exactly what I was about to say." Destiny laughed along.

At this point the other girl began to stir. Summer recognized her too, as soon as she opened her eyes. This girl also had long auburn hair, just behind which you could see her Strike class studs, again like Summer's and Destiny's. Her left eye was ALSO covered by a fringe. and her eyes were a deeper blue than Destiny's. She was slim, and taller than Summer at about 5 foot 8 inches, and this was also embarrassing for Summer because this girl was 14 and taller than her. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that seemed a size too big for her, over which was a black leather tunic. She had camping boots on her feet and around her neck was a fine silver chain with a silver heart locket hanging from it. Summer knew that inside it was a Strike class symbol on one side and a picture of Hiccup and Astrid on the other, as she was a MASSIVE HiccStrid shipper/fangirl just like all the others. This girl's name was Lisa, and she and Summer had met when Summer had visited Sweden, Lisa's home country, on holiday last year and they'd been friends ever since. "Summer, is that you?" she asked with an obvious Swedish accent and, like Destiny, looked around bleary-eyed.

"Yes, Lisa, it's me!" Summer squealed again and gave her friend a huge hug.

"Summer, am I on Berk?" Lisa asked in a very excitable voice.

"Yes!" Summer squealed in reply and then both girls squealed in unison.

"Oh and Lisa, this is Kit, Kat and Destiny, our fellow fangirls and my good friends." Summer introduced.

"Cool! Have you guys witnessed any HiccStrid yet?" Lisa asked, and all the girls laughed.

"No, but we were just going to leave, and see if we can!" Kat informed the Swedish and Scottish teenagers.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" Destiny chipped in.

So Summer, Kit and Kat explained their little boat trip, and Lisa explained that she and Destiny had met in Australia, both on a spontaneous holiday with their parents. The two of them had hired a boat and gone on a little trip, but sailed too far and crashed. Just like Summer, Kit and Kat had.

"That's weird. That this happened to us ON THE SAME DAY." Summer mused.

"Yeah, it is. _Anyway, _are you two okay to go on a bit of an explore?" Kat asked.

* * *

After a good few hours trying to get down from the mountain the five fangirls reached the village. Vikings were milling around left right and centre, giving them weird looks, probably due to their appearance, which they were surprised Hiccup hadn't commented on yet. Although when he did they'd probably squeal again.

They took a wander around the village, giggling at the weird looks the residents of Berk were giving them. They made their way back to the plaza, and they were just about to take another walk round, when they heard a dragon land not far behind them. They turned to see Stormfly having just landed and Astrid dismounting her. She looked fairly cheerful, Hiccup obviously hadn't said anything to her about the girls having a crush on him yet. "You must be the girls Hiccup was on about!" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, that would be us." Summer replied, equally cheerful.

"I've been told that I need to give you girls a guided tour of Berk, as you seem to be staying for a while. And what _are_ you wearing?" Astrid was the first to ask the question the girls had been waiting for.

"Where we're from, people wear this sort of thing every day." Summer made the statement light-heartedly.

Astrid looked a little confused but went along with it. "So would you ladies like a guided tour of our little village?" she offered, but before the girls could reply, the unmistakable shape of a Night Fury landed just next to Stormfly. The five girls internally squealed as they spotted who it was but Hiccup put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to not say anything. They silently agreed, as hard as it was for them to not fangirl, and Astrid was more confused. "What-" she started but then he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and said smoothly, "Hello, milady." before planting a quick kiss on her neck. Astrid smiled contentedly and shrugged slightly, settling into his arms. The five girls, well, all their Christmases and birthdays combined had come together! They couldn't hold it in any longer. All five of them squealed and started rapidly talking, "Omigosh, that's so adorable!" and "Omigosh omigosh omigosh this is like the best day EVER!" and just general squealing. The couple in question looked at them in confusion.

* * *

After five minutes of non-stop squealing, Hiccup slowly leaned in to whisper in Astrid's ear. "I have a feeling this is going to be a l-o-n-g day." he frowned, he was rather concerned for these girls' sanity.

"Were they like this when you found them?" Astrid inquired, still staring at the five fangirls jumping around.

"Aside from the unconscious factor? Yes, yes they were." Hiccup replied sounding slightly monotone as if this was obvious.

Before Astrid could reply with a sarcastic comment of her own, a surprisingly serious looking Kit walked up to them and looked dead into Astrid's eyes. She stood like that for a minute, sometime slightly squinting a bit more. "Err, what are you doing?" Astrid asked as politely as she could.

Kit raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd get the opportunity to see you up close! You inspire a lot of people, ya know." Kit smirked at her.

Now it was Astrid's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Really? How? I'm not that special." Astrid pointed out, giving Hiccup an elbow to the gut for having the audacity to snort at her statement.

Kit frowned in shock. "Nonsense! In our world you are, and in this one. A lot of people have crappy lives and I guess when they see how well you can handle situations and be really tough you kinda inspire them." Kit smiled, making Astrid note how much the girl used her facial expressions in her speech.

"Not to mention you're awesome with a weapon!" Kat yelled from the fangirls-only-meeting.

"And you're compassionate." squealed Summer.

"And brave, courageous!" Destiny pointed out.

"And drop-dead gorgeous!" Lisa yelled passionately.

Astrid was shocked by the immense support coming from these total strangers. She and Hiccup stood wide eyed and mouths dropped. Astrid stuttered for a bit, stuttered, on what to say before she settled on, "Drop-dead gorgeous?"

The group stood in silence for a while, waiting for someone to explain before Lisa put in, "It means, like, so gorgeous that when people look at you they, uh, drop dead… not in a literal way…"  
Astrid and Hiccup nodded, but they were still a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of positivity coming from somewhat mad people.

Coughing awkwardly, Hiccup looked to the girls, smiling. "Well, shall we get the tour underway?"

Any signs of the previous awkwardness was forgotten as the girls nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of seeing Berk for real. Hiccup led them into town, attempting to keep the overexcited strangers in a group, definitely not an easy task; they kept on trying to run off and explore without him.

"And this is th-"

"The Mead hall!" they all shouted over him.

And that's the other reason why it was annoying, they were apparently psychic…

"Yes, that's right…" Hiccup and Astrid shared a look, but showed them in anyway.

"Wow, it's even better in real life!" Kit muttered in awe.

"You can say that again!" Destiny said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kit stared at her blankly. "Wow, it's even better in real life." she said in a monotone voice, causing the group to stare at her.

"Not literally… it's an expression." Kat said, face palming.

"…Oh…"

Astrid, being the angel she is, decided to break the awkwardness that seemed to come in a package with this strange group.

"Well, now that we're here, are you hungry?"

Five heads snapped to stare at her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Hiccup mused.

"Please." Lisa drooled.

"Take us to the food!" Summer pleaded. The other girls laughed. Typical Summer. Eats everyone out of house and home yet still stays slim.

Hiccup nodded and gave Astrid a quick peck on the check before sauntering off to find the strange girls some food (ignoring the fangirling squeals as he kissed her).

Astrid led them to a vacant table and smiled sweetly.

"So, let's begin at the beginning, shall we?"

* * *

**Hey, so the last section was written by the one and only crazyfoxqueen i.e Kit, as not only have we decided to share the writing of the chapters out (I'm yet to ask Destiny and Lisa but I'm sure they'll spam me with PM's as soon as they see this!) but also I was really stuck. I knew what I was going to write but I didn't know how to write it. Neither did Kat so I asked Kit and she accepted. Kit you did a fantastic job and I love it! You're amazing! I added a few things, see if you can spot them! Oh and as always Kat named the chapter!  
**

**Again I'm really sorry this has been such a long time coming, I've had NCS (a UK government funded scheme for people my age) for four weeks then I was away on holiday for 5 days and I have results day for my GCSE's coming up and I've got college to think about and AHHHHH! I'm starting to panic about my results so wish me luck and because I have deprived you guys for so long of stories I will post whether I did well or not on my profile. Again I am really, really sorry. I will try and post another TNATF chapter at some point this _year, _that's how much I procrastinate and suffer from writer's block.**

**Don't expect too many updates from September onwards, as I will have started my A levels at college and won't have a lot of spare time. **

**Thank you all so much for understanding and hopefully I'll see you in the next update! (how do you like my new addition to my outro that I've just thought of? XD)**

**Peace!**

**NFN1999**


End file.
